Koishiteru! -YamamotoxGokudera-
by Tsunoyama-Ameka
Summary: di dalam bantel dari Yamamoto, ada-! bukan yaoi tapi shounen ai. sedikit gajelas. yang fujo ayo merapat. tidak lucu dan tidak garing. one shot aja.


Yamamoto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berharap ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Pelan-pelan kakinya mengendap keluar dari pintu utama.

"hoy, Takeshi!"

Yamamoto Cuma bisa tersenyum salah tingkah melihat ayahnya, tepat di belakang sushi bar seperti biasa. "Eeeh, pagi, tou-ssan."  
Ayahnya menghela napas. "mau kemana kamu pagi-pagi begini," ucapnya, lalu melirik bungkusan besar yang dipegang yamamoto. "apa itu?"

"ah, ini? Hadiah."

Terkejut, alis ayahnya agak naik sebelah. "untuk siapa? Seseorang ya? Hee, berani juga kamu. Hari ini hari ulang tahun seseorang? Jangan-jangan orang yang kamu sukai ya?"

Dengan polosnya yamamoto menjawab, "iya!"

Dan ayahnya tertawa.

TERTAWA.

"tou-ssan, ada apa?! Ada sisa makan malam nyangkut ya?" tanya yamamoto, sambil pelan-pelan ngecek sela-sela giginya. "enggak ada, tuh. Ada apa sih?"

"enggak apa-apa," ujar ayahnya, masih tertawa sedikit, "yaudah, sana pergi kamu. Jangan lupa salam dari ayah!"

Yamamoto cuma bisa bingung, tapi pergi juga dia.

"Istriku…" ayah Yamamoto akhirnya berhenti ketawa. "Takeshi udah gede ya."

* * *

"Tsunaaa!"

"Yamamoto!" seru Tsuna, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "kukira kamu enggak dateng. Reborn hampir memutuskan untuk pulang."

Yamamoto ketawa kecil. "mana si bayi?"

Jari telunjuk tsuna mengarah ke pundak yamamoto. "di pundakmu sedari tadi, kan?"

"ooh! Pagi, akambo!" sapa Yamamoto dan dia ngeluarin senyum-seribu-cahaya-nya. Tsuna nutup mata karena enggak kuat ngeliat senyum Yamamoto, sedangkan Reborn udah nyiapin kacamata hitam duluan. "pagi," balas reborn. "bungkusan apa itu?"

Yamamoto mengangkat bungkusan besarnya. "ini hadiah." "buat siapa?" tanya Tsuna. Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan menjawab. "siapa lagi?"

Reborn mengangguk sebentar dan kembali terdiam. _Gokudera, eh_, batinnya.

"yosh, mari kita jalan!" seru reborn, yang kedengeran lebih mirip perintah.

* * *

"hee, ini apartemennya?" tanya Tsuna sambil mengecek nama owner kamar apartemen di depan mereka. "Hayato Gokudera," ujarnya pelan, "memang yang ini deh."

Sementara Tsuna mengecek nama pemiliknya, yamamoto sudah asik mainan bel pintu. "ho-I, gokuderaa! Goo-kuu-dee-raa!"

"ya-yamamoto, kau mengganggu tetangga gokudera!" seru Tsuna panik. Mukanya otomatis berubah pucat, dan entah kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca. Udah kebiasaan dari kecil mukanya unyu mungkin ya.

Yamamoto terus mencetin bel pintu, mukanya kelihatan bahagia.

* * *

"HOI, YAKYUU-BAKA! URUSAI! Oh, silakan masuk, jyuudaime! Reborn-san!" bentak Gokudera sembari membanting pintu. "e-etto, gokudera, permisi," ujar tsuna. Dia dan reborn langsung masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen gokudera. "eh? Aku enggak boleh masuk?" yamamoto menatap gokudera.

"orang bodoh dilarang masuk," cibir Gokudera. Yamamoto cuma tertawa kecil dan membiarkan dirinya masuk, ninggain gokudera yang ngamuk-ngamuk gajelas di depan pintu.

* * *

"jyuudaime ada butuh apa, datang kesini? Belajar mat lagi? Atau belajar memasak? Atau jangan-jangan, jyuudaime mau—"

"Gokudera-kun, omedetou otanjoubi." Senyum tsuna. Gokudera jawdrop, antara kaget dan surprised abis.

"happy birthday, gaki," ujar Reborn dengan senyum juga di mukanya. Gokudera… semakin jawdrop.  
Yamamoto jalan ke arah Gokudera pelan-pelan, tanpa ngomong apapun. "September, 9," ucapnya. "storm guardian-nya Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato..." Yamamoto kemudian agak merunduk sedikit. "ho-hoi, yakyuu-baka, mau apa…"

Reborn langsung ngecover mata Tsuna dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"hepi befdei," ujar Yamamoto. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepet, Yamamoto nutup mata Gokudera dengan tangannya dan ngeluarin isi bungkusan kumel yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"re-reborn! Ada apa sih..?" tsuna berusaha ngelepas tangan reborn, cuma kalah kuat aja.

Sebuah bantel kepala kecil berbentuk dinamit nongol dari bungkusan Yamamoto. "eh… bantel?" Gokudera salah tingkah, mungkin malu pipinya udah merah duluan. "bukan cuma bantel sih," yamamoto ngeluarin jurus senyum-seribu-cahaya-nya lagi, dan kali ini beneran nyium jidat gokudera. "ada lagi."

"B-BA-BAKA!"  
Jawdrop gokudera digantikan campuran antara senyum, marah, kaget dan malu-malu. Reborn menahan tawa ngeliat ekspresi muka Gokudera, yang sampai saat ini pasti baru Yamamoto yang pernah liat.

Tsuna akhirnya berhasil ngelepasin tangan reborn yang ngalangin penglihatannya. "hee? Bantalnya keren, yamamoto! Sekarang ayo potong kue, potong kue…"  
Yamamoto ketawa lagi dan balik ngebantuin tsuna nyiapin kue buat Gokudera, sedangkan Gokudera masih speechless. "nah, gokudera…" reborn tau-tau udah duduk di pundak Gokudera. "yang sabar ya menghadapi Yamamoto."

Gokudera makin merah mukanya.

* * *

Dasar emang gatau diri, waktu berjalan cepet banget. Tsuna, yamamoto dan reborn pamit diri setelah seharian berhasil nyolekin krim ke muka gokudera (tsuna juga kena – kan dia dame). "nee, yamamoto, gokudera-kun, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Tsuna sambil ngelambain tangan. Reborn malah ngelambain topi.

"ah, aku juga harus pulang," kata yamamoto sambil ngecekin jam, padahal gapake jam. Gokudera langsung nepokin jidat. "jangan lupa liat hadiah yang satu lagi, ya?" ujarnya semangat, sebelum akhirnya mebghilang dari pandangan Gokudera. Gokudera nutup mata, mukanya masih panas nginget ciuman jidatnya yamamoto. "dasar bego…" gumamnya, "akukan lebih tua…"

Karena males ngebersihin sisa surprise party dari tsuna dan yamamoto, gokudera langsung menuju kamar tidurnya dan ngelempar diri ke atas kasur. Bantel dari yamamoto udah nunggu di atas kasur dengan manisnya.

"bantelnya empuk," ujar gokudera pelan. Lama-lama, alisnya naik. "enggak… enggak empuk ini mah!" serunya sendiri. Dengan penuh emosi karena ngira yamamoto udah ngerjain dia, gokudera siap-siap ngelempar bantel itu ke seberang ruangan. Tepat sebelum dia sadar ada semacam risleting di tengah bantel.

"risleting?" gokudera ngebuka risletingnya (bukan risleting celana, tapi risleting bantel dari yamamoto) dan nemuin sebuah kotak kecil beserta sepucuk surat abal. Gokudera ngebuka suratnya duluan.

_**Yo, Gokudera!**_

_**Kalau kamu udah nemuin surat ini, berarti bantelnya hampir mau dilempar ke ujung ruangan.**_

_**Eniwei, omedetou otanjoubi! Peluk cium dari yamamotomu. Semoga dengan nambahnya usia, nambah bijak, nambah hebat dan nambah kawaii lagi.**_

_**Ah, jangan buka kotaknya dulu kalau belum baca surat ini! Maap kalo aku ada salah apa-apa (._.)v tapi asal kamu tau… ini pertama kalinya aku beli hadiah buat orang lain selain tou-ssan. Hahaa**_

_**Koishiteru ya,**_

_**Yamamoto**_

Gokudera bisa ngerasain darah yang naik ke mukanya. "b-baka…" ujarnya lirih. "tulisanmu enggak jelas, bego…"  
"dan gua bukan kawaii, bego…" tambahnya, merasa linglung sendiri karena bingung dengan tulisan yamamoto.

Ngalihin pandangan dari surat Yamamoto, gokudera ngeraih kotak merah kecil yang nyempil dari dalem bantel. Pelan-pelan dibuka kotaknya, dan sebuah benda metal kecil jatuh ke lantai. Gokudera loncat dari kasur dan buru-buru mungut benda tadi.

Sebuah cincin perak biasa, dengan ukiran YamaDera doing di bagian luarnya. Gokudera ngeremas cincin itu kuat-kuat sambil ketawa lebar, asap keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. "yakyuu-baka sialan," ucapnya error-error gitu, "beraninya dia ngasih benda ginian dengan ukiran yang sok keren! Berani-beraninya…"

Gokudera berhenti ngomel.

Perlahan, dipasangnya cincin dari yamamoto di jari manis kanannya.  
"heh… gua juga bego ya…" senyumnya kecil.

* * *

_[hait! Ini tsunoyama dan saya tau ini cerita pertama yang sangat enggak jelas :v_

_Yamamoto tambah gokudera itu unyu ngerti gaksih. Unyu maksimal._

_Tapi jangan khawatir bagi para fujo yang ngeship 8018 alias yamamoto hibari, karena saya juga ngeship itu. :P_

_Ahn, warning buat yang gasuka yaoi. Ini shounen ai dan ai kno yu mas laik it.]_


End file.
